dark_crystal_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
SkekSo
'SkekSo'was the Emperor of the Skeksis and a minor antagonist in The Dark Crystal, and the main antagonist in the 2019 Netflix prequel series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. His spiritual other half in the film is the Mystic master, UrSu. In the film, SkekSo is only seen shortly before his death. He was performed by the late Jim Henson, with the late Jerry Nelson providing his voice. In the prequel series, he is voiced by Jason Isaacs. The Dark Crystal SkekSo began dying as a result of his huberous nature and his need to use the Darkening, for it mutilated his body and led to him dying of old age. As he laid dying, SkekSo clutched onto his scepter of office when SkekSil tried to grab for it. He screamed he was still Emperor before dying and crumbling to dust. ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' Season One SkekSo and his fellow Skeksis went to replenish themselves and cheat death yet again. However, SkekVar noted that the Crystal was failing them once more, and SkekLach saying that nothing happened to day just like the day before. SkekSo, annoyed, yells for them to stop whining. However, SkekAyuk argues that teh crystal is failing them. SkekSo assured his fellow Skeksis That the scientist, SkekTek is working on something as they speak, something skekTek confirms. SkekSo notes that they have ruled for an age and will rule for all ages to come before sending them off. As Skekso is walking way, SkekTek called the Emperor, who stopped and annoyed, asked what the problem was. SkekTek told SkekSo that they were not even close to making a breakthrough. Enraged, SkekSo ordered SkekTek to find a solution to the problem as the Scientist yelled he would not fail. Unknown to the two of them, SkekSil was listening and later helped SkekTek figure out that they needed to drain essense from Gelflings. When he extracted essence from Mira, SkekSo was the only one who laughed through the whole process. Suddenly, they were aware of Rian's presence when one of his tears landed on one of the Skeksis. SkekSo figured he watched Mira being drained of her essence. SkekSo ordered his capture but Rian managed to escape from the catacombs. SkekSo worried Rian would tell the other Gelflings but SkekSil reassured the Emperor that the Gelflings will not believe him. During this time, SkekSo was channeling the Darkening in a staff that contained a crystal connected to the Crystal of Truth. Later tired of getting no results when Rian was not captured, SkekSo replaced SkekSil with SkekVar as his council whil deciding to label Rian a diseased fugitive. After the All-Maudra's death when she learned the truth, SkekSo saw SkekVar's murder of Mayrin as a reason not to continue relations with the Gelfling and attempted to enter an alliance with the Arathim and knowingly sent them back to Grot knowing the Darkening would kill them. When they failed and learned they were outnumbered due to the Battle at Stone-in-the-Wood, SkekSo commissioned SkekTek to create the Garthim, a group of obedient warriors. When SkekSo learned of the prophecy that foretold that a Gelfling would end the Skeksis' rule, he then ordered their complete extermination. Personality In the early trine of his reign, SkekSo was originally an energetic ruler who enjoyed lavish festivity and sporting events, which he invariably won (as described in "The World of the Dark Crystal"). However, as he aged, he became cruel, paranoid, aggressive and spiteful, even toward his fellow Skeksis, elevating individuals to high positions only to depose them afterwards. In Age of Resistance, SkekSo is very cruel and sadistic, as shown when he is the only Skeksis to laugh at Mira's draining while the others watch in shock or awe. He seems to be in favor of the Hunter SkekMal, commanding SkekTek to find a way to revive him. SkekSo feared death and wanted to achieve immortality. He cares not much for his entire race, but hates to think of the concept that if Skeksis can die, then he too can die. This is the reason why he wanted SkekMal to be saved by any means necessary. SkekSo also does not put his own health first, willingly taking the darkening and letting it mutilate his body, showing his carelessness for the sake of others, as well for his own. He was also cowardly, as he refused to fight Rian when he challenged the emperor to a duel during the second Battle of Stone-in-the-wood. By the time of The Dark Crystal, skekSo is still desperate to stay emperor and cling onto power, despite being on his deathbed, as he grabbed his sceptor from SkekSil and proclaimed he was still emperor before his death. SKEKSO instegrame.png SkekSo and Ursu.png|SkekSo and his Mystic counterpart, urSu. Category:The Dark Crystal Characters Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Skeksis